<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You haven't seen Star Wars?! by KPOPMARVELGIRL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388933">You haven't seen Star Wars?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL'>KPOPMARVELGIRL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter and the Avengers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Domestic Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Ice Cream, Male Friendship, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the avengers are on mission except from Peter that is recovering from a bad patrol and Bucky wich metallic arm is on repair, they have a talk with icecream and a movie marathon...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter and the Avengers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You haven't seen Star Wars?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a little past ten at the compound, and Bucky was making his way to Peter's bedroom, only one arm at sight, the other avengers went on a mission and probably wouldn't be back until late night but Bucky had to stay back, his prostetic arm was completely destroyed on his last mission and Tony was doing another model totally new and extra upgraded, Peter had to stay too as his last night Patrol turned into a falling building with lots of people inside that he managed to save but at a great cost so the teenager was out of the field until Bruce and Dra Cho gave him the green light... The soldier quietly made his way inside the room in case he was asleep but he was meet with an awake Peter watching the reruns of Friends on warner channel his leg was still in a cast, his arm on a sling and the side his face showed a raimbow of purples and blues...</p><p>"Hey" he said entering the room. "Everyone is on a mission so I came to check on you"</p><p>"Come in" Peter said as he propped himself up slowly and wincing a bit.</p><p>"Here let me help" Bucky said as he helped him sit up against some pillows.</p><p>"Thanks" Peter said smiling. "My healing factor should be working but I guess my body is tired"</p><p>"Need anything else?" He asked. "Did you had breakfast?"</p><p>"I'm fine" He said. "Sam came and left some Pancakes before they left and this is not the first time I got hurt this bad" </p><p>"I brought some Ice cream anyway, it's choco marshmellow sunday" He said. "Tought it would be good"</p><p>"That's sounds like worthy" Peter said. "Come here and sit down my bed is big enough..."</p><p>Bucky sat down at the end of Peter's bed and the younger hero used his good arm to help him open the ice cream tube before taking the offered spoon and began to eat...</p><p>"So tell me more about that 'it's not the first time I got hurt this bad'..." the soldier said.</p><p>"It was after Germany" Peter said as he ate a whole spoon of icecream. "Mr.Stark gave me my suit and I started to follow some guys that were messing around with alien stuff, he told me to stop but you know how is it when you have this feeling of justice in you..."</p><p>"Oh I know that... If I close my eyes and listen to you I see Steve right  here...Do you know how hard was to keep Steve out of troubles? Steve you can't jump out of a helicopter with no parachutes! Steve you can go running after a villian barefoot and without your suit! Steve come on you can jump out of a damn  moving train!"</p><p>"Okay maybe I'm too much..." Peter said as he giggled. "But anyway I still wanted to have teenage fun and stuffs so I managed to make the prettiest girl in my class to date me and go with me to the homecoming dance...when I go to pick her up... BAAM! his father the bad guy!"</p><p>"What?!" Bucky exclamed surprised. "Dude thay's crazy!"</p><p>"Yeah I know!" Peter said. "I tried to be polite I swear and I had saved his daughter life one time so he didn't kill me right away but... the fight was... HUGE! he threw a building on me!"</p><p>"Son of bitch..." Bucky said. "But how did you get away?" he asked.</p><p>"I not gonna lie I panicked, but I got my shit together and lifted the debriss out of me, then I went after him and got him before he stole the Holy grail of alien technology... he's actually in jail right know and I still felt bad for Lizz but I had to do that..." He said. </p><p>"We often have to take hard decisions but  that is part of being a hero... and even if it is sounds harsh you saved that girl too... from her father..."</p><p>"Yeah I guess so" Peter said. "Thanks to keep me company by the way being on bedrest is shitty...but it's get better when someone is there..."</p><p>"I'm glad to be of more help than just to beat the shit out bad guys" The soldier said smiling. </p><p>"I'm sure you're good on that" the youngedt said. "but you're pretty good on this too... wanna watch the new Star Wars movie? I saw it ln the cinema with Ned but I  promise I won't do any spoilers"</p><p>"Star Wars?" Bucky asked. "What's that?"</p><p>"Wow wow wait..."  Peter exclamed. "You haven't seen Star Wars? Like never?"</p><p>"No?" he said. "Sorry kid but I am litteraly one houndred years old and I spend half of that time being mind controlled so..." </p><p>"No! it's actually perfect!" he said. "Let's make this a movie marathon!"</p><p>"Alright...that would be good" he said. "Let me find some snacks..." </p><p>Peter and Bucky spent all the evening together watching Star Wars and talking about stuffs, usually Peter didn't talked about his problems or concerns but Bucky calm and silent personality made him talk, it was almost midnight when the avengers returned home, they didn't expect the mission to last that long but appereantly giant hydra robots were a problem, and Clint and Tony calling them useless scrap didn't help...</p><p>"Well I'll change and make some dinner" Bruce said. "I'm starving"</p><p>"Care to make some of those french scrambled eggs for us?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Sure Cap" the giant green man said smiling.</p><p>It was still kind of weird for the others to see Bruce the same way they used to, he was way more talkative and extroverted, he was incredibly strong too and of course he was still as clever and smart as always so it was the best of both worlds just like he said, everyone bathed and changed clothes before doing they're own stuffs, Tony had gone to Peter room to see how he was when he found no one in there, he inmediatly got worried thinking Peter went on patrol even after Bruce and Cho orders of bedrest it wasn't the first time Peter ignored orders, he went out of the room so fast he bumped with someone or more accurate he just fell because this person was like a rock...</p><p>"Oh god...I'm sorry Tony..." Steve said offering his hand.</p><p>"No...my fault" Tony said talking it and getting up. "I was just looking for Peter... he's not on his room"</p><p>"You asked Jarvis?" </p><p>"No" Tony said confused that Steve got that idea first. "Jarvis where's Peter?"</p><p>"Mr. Parker is on the Teather room" The A.I said. "He's been there since 10:30 am watching Stars Wars... Seargent Barnes is with him since then" </p><p>Both men looked at each other dumfounded before taking the elevator and going to the teather room a few floors down, the doors opened and they saw the credits were already running and heard soft snores, both walked carefully to the sofá and melted at the sight, Peter was taking most of the sectional sofá as he was laying down with his injured leg propped up on a pillow his injured arm was resting against another pillow on his lap and he was drooling onto Bucky shoulder, the soldier had the other half of couch but he was using just a part of it his head reclined in it, his arms crossed around his broad chest and feets resting on the floor his legs stretched out... </p><p>"Jarvis take a..."</p><p>"Wait!" Steve said taking a Polaroid camera out of practically nowhere and taking two pics. "There you go" he said giving Tony one of the photos.</p><p>"Damn Cap! where did you got this stuff?" Tony asked. "did you stole it from the Smithsonian?" </p><p>"I got it on a vintage store Tony" The blonde said. </p><p>"I am deeply offended!" The billionaire said pretending to be angry. "I have the best phone with a completely integrated professional camera"</p><p>"Yeah wathever" Steve said.</p><p>"Ha! and now you're wathevering me!" Tony exclamed.</p><p>"Chill out Tony" </p><p>"You spend to much time with Sam" The billionaire said.</p><p>"Well he's my friend Tony" Steve said.</p><p>"So I was" Tony said making that sad tone.</p><p>"Tony! not again..."</p><p>"What? it was just a joke..."</p><p>"Shut up will ya? we are trying to sleep" Bucky said half sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>